


Enamorado del Señor Altin.

by AkaUchiha



Series: Problemas de Amor. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUchiha/pseuds/AkaUchiha
Summary: Otabek Altin, patinador famoso de 19 años Kazajistan, llega a Rusia antes de una importante presentación a visitar al más famoso patinador de toda Rusia,  Victor Nikiforov. El plan era solo una visita de 2 días y luego regresar a Canadá a seguir entrenando. Pero Victor junto a Yakov le llevan a una clase de Ballet dejando al Kazajo confundido.Lo que no sabe, es que en dicha clase de ballet se encontraba cierto niño de ojos de soldado que solo tenia ojos para él. Cosa que Victor sabía por completo. Dicho niño había llamado la atención al Kazajo, pero no se pudo imaginar lo que con el tiempo caería prendado por el joven Ruso.Yuri Plisetsky, 10 años, estudiante de Ballet y futuro patinador sobre hielo famoso, fan #1 de Otabek Altin.





	1. Capítulo I

Otabek Altin no recordaba el porque su compañero de patinaje, Victor Nikiforov le había llevado (y a Yakov ya que quería que el también vieran al chico del que le había hablado) hacía aquella clase de Ballet o de como demonios le había convencido de ir allí. Según el Kazajo, él solo se encontraba en Rusia porque le había prometido a Victor que le iría a apoyar en una presentación que el de cabello plateado haría en su país natal (Otabek al principio maldecía el hecho de que su actitud de caballero gracias a la educación de sus padres, no podía dejar de lado la petición que el mayor le pidió con tanto esmero) Pero todo pensamiento negativo se fue cuando al llegar al salón donde al entrar se dio cuenta que era una clase de Ballet, pasear su vista sobre todos los alumnos, está se quedó clavado sobre un niño rubio de no más de 10 años, se notaba que era uno de los mejores de clase, y si en caso el mejor de todos, pero lo que a Otabek le llamó la atención fueron los ojos del menor, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes cálidos que tenían una gran determinación ellos, esos eran...

-Ojos de un soldado- Dijo Otabek sin darse cuenta aun con su rostro sereno. Victor, quien estaba a la par de él le había escuchado, le observó confundido por lo que había dicho hasta que llevo su mirada a donde se encontraba la mirada del menor. Sonrió divertido al ver que se trata de ese pequeño niño del cual había visto patinar en pequeñas ocasiones.

Río internamente porque en las veces que había logrado conversar con el rubio y su abuelo, este aunque no lo parecía se emocionaba cada vez que se escuchaba mencionar el nombre del Kazajo. Victor recordaba muy bien las veces en que el pequeño niño le había reclamado e incluso amenazado de que no se "propasara" con el Kazajo.

Solo estuvieron unos cuantos minutos más para luego retirarse y no interrumpir aun más la clase, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en dicho lugar, Otabek no logró apartar su vista del rubio aunque lo intentase, esa mirada que poseía le había atrapado por completo. Luego recordó que dicho niño tomaba dichas clases para poder patinar sobre hielo de mejor manera. 

 _"Espero vernos de nuevo pequeño soldado"_ Pensó el Kazajo.

***********

Yuri ya hacia unos minutos que intentaba mostrarse seguro de lo que hacía, más de lo que normalmente aparentaba. Pero por dentro, el menor era un completo manojo de nervios desde que vio a Victor pasar con quien aseguraba era su entrenador al salón de clases, pero antes de volver su concentración al Ballet, lo vio entrar, en ese mismo momento sintió como su corazón aceleraba.

Dentro de su salón de encontraba aquel sujeto del cual se enamoró justo en el momento en que vio su presentación por la televisión junto a su abuelo) Entonces se dio cuenta que el mayor le había quedado viendo fijamente, cosa que lo llenó de emoción pero por más emocionado que estuviese, no iba a flaquear en su entrenamiento, eso jamás.

Sumando él hecho de que no quería verse en ridículo en frente fe su ídolo quien aun al pasar él tiempo seguía observándolo, analizando le. En un momento de valentía de atrevió a ver directamente al Kazajo por unos segundos para luego desviar su mirada, segundos que el menor sintió eternos, por fuera su expresión era de plena concentración siguiendo los pasos que decía la maestra de Ballet, pero por dentro sintió su corazón acelerarse aun más, estaba luchando con todo para no sonrojarse (peor aun en frente de Víctor)

Yuri Plisetsky desde que decidió que quería ser en el futuro optó el pensamiento de esforzarse hasta el límite, de ser siempre él mejor. Con esos pensamientos llegaría a cumplir sus dos objetivos de la vida:

1- Ser el mejor patinador de toda Rusia (superando al mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov)

2- Convertirse en la mejor esposa y madre de los hijos del gran patinador Otabek Altin.

Y vaya que si estaba seguro en cumplir sus objetivos.


	2. Capítulo II

El pequeño ruso de 10 años se encontraba en el auto de su abuelo Nikolai luego de que este le fuera a recoger de su clase de ballet de ese día. Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que había visto al Kazajo en persona y a decir verdad aun no lo podía creer, desde esa vez se había esforzado más en tanto en el ballet como sus cortas lecciones de patinaje sobre hielo, luego de que 1 semana después había escuchado de boca de Viktor que su ídolo preguntaba por él.

La noticia le había emocionado, aunque no lo había demostrado mucho frente al mayor, quien aunque le diera información del Kazajo, no podía dejar de sentir celos ya que el de cabello plateado tenia más probabilidades de verlo (gracias al patinaje) además de conversar con él por mensajes.

Estaba tan adsorto de sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que su abuelo le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando mientras conducía. Nikolai Plisetsky ya se había acostumbrado a la nueva actitud de su querido (y a veces arisco) nieto, todo gracias al ver el programa que había realizado el joven patinador Kazajo aquella vez que veían juntos el patinaje sobre hielo en la televisión.

_Flashback:_

_Esa tarde nieto y abuelo habían decidido ver la televisión juntos, ese día Yuri algo parecía insistente en que su abuelo la viera con él, según era importante._

_Sabia que su pequeño nieto se volvia muy insistente y terco cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza (cosa que en la cual eran muy parecidos) así que decidió hacer la comida favorita de su pequeño Yuratcha, los Piroshky, como botana mientras viesen la televisión._

_Pero a decir verdad, Nikolai se encontraba curioso del porque de la actitud de su nieto._

_Había llegado la hora._

_-¡Abuelo, ya comenzó! - Gritó emocionado Yuri haciendo un espacio en el sillón para que se sentara su abuelo, quien al sentarse le dio un Piroshky._

_Nikolai entonces vio que lo que veían era un Programa en vivo de Patinaje artístico sobre hielo, para Nikolai no era nada diferente e impresionante a otros que ambos habían visto._

_-Yuratcha- Llamó la atención de su nieto quien le volteó a ver. - ¿Qué es lo interesante que me querías mostrar? Ya antes habíamos visto estas competencias._

_-¡Esta es diferente, abuelo! - Argumentó el pequeño de 10 años de manera defensiva._

_Estuvieron viendo cada uno de los concursante, Nikolai se dio cuenta que de todos lo que pasaron solo había visto a su pequeño Yuratcha prestándole atención a Viktor Nikoforov de 23 años._

_Antes de que lograra hacer un comentario se escucho na voz del presentador por la televisión._

_*Y ahora damas y caballeros, es el turno del_ _Héroe_ _de Kazajistán, Otabek Altin* Se escucharon varios aplausos._

_-¡Es él, abuelo! ¡Por fin salió! - Dijo emocionado Yuri con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Esto llamo la atención de Nikolai, nunca antes había visto a su nieto tan emocionado como en ese momento, entonces vio en la televisión al joven de no más de 18 de cabello negro corto, un par de ojos oscuros y una expresión de completa serenidad y seriedad para alguien tan joven._

_La presentación de Kazajo fue elegante y llena de pasión, cada salto y giros los hacia impecables. Nikolai debió admitir que el joven era uno de los mejores que había visto._

_A la mitad de la presentación volvió a ver a su pequeño nieto, estaba vez se llevo una sorpresa. Su pequeño Yuratcha tenia toda su atención por completo en el Kazajo, ni un solo momento aparta la mirada. Vio sus ojos, ellos tenían un brillo que nunca antes le había visto a su nieto (era casi igual como cuando lo veía cada vez que lo recogía de sus prácticas) pero estos tenían un sentimiento más fuerte._

_Se dio cuenta que su nieto, le había tomado interés al joven de Kazajistán._

_-_ _Cuando_ _sea_ _más_ _grande_ _patinare_ _tan_ _genial_ _como_ _él-_ _Mencionó_ _Yuri_ _a_ _su_ _abuelo_ _-_ _Y_ _le_ _ganaré_ _a_ _ese_ _viejo_ _de_ _Viktor-_ _Terminó_ _soplando_ _el_ _pecho_ _con_ _orgullo_ _por_ _sus_ _palabras_ _._

_Cinco minutos después Nikolai río_ _divertido_ _cuando_ _el_ _menor_ _hizo_ _un_ _puchero_ _adorable_ _al_ _ver_ _que_ _el_ _Kazajo_ _había_ _quedado_ _en_ _2do_ _lugar_ _en_ _la_ _competencia,_ _el_ _primer_ _lugar_ _lo_ _había_ _ganado_ _Viktor_ _Nikiforov_ _y_ _el_ _tercero_ _un_ _joven_ _estadounidense_ _de_ _21_ _años_ _._

_-_ _No_ _es_ _justo_ _,_ _ese_ _viejo_ _no_ _se_ _merecía_ _ganar-_ _Mencionó_ _Yuri_ _aun_ _enojado_ _viendo_ _na_ _televisión_ _,_ _su_ _ceño_ _se_ _frunció_ _más_ _cuando_ _vio_ _que_ _Viktor_ _se_ _abrazaba_ _del_ _brazo_ _de_ _Otabek_ _(lo cual era gracioso ya_ _que_ _Viktor_ _era_ _un_ _poco_ _más_ _alto_ _que_ _el_ _joven_ _Kazajo_ _)_ _quien_ _siempre_ _tenia_ _su_ _expresión_ _seria_ _._

_Nikolai_ _reía_ _por_ _dentro_ _ante_ _la_ _actitud_ _de_ _su_ _pequeño_ _e_ _inocente_ _nieto_ _,_ _luego_ _del_ _programa_ _,_ _Yuri_ _hizo_ _sus_ _tareas_ _escolares_ _y_ _en_ _la_ _noche_ _ayudo_ _a_ _su_ _abuelo_ _a_ _cocinar_ _._

_Fin Flashback_.

Luego hace un mes, cuando había ido a recoger a su nieto de clases de ballet, este estaba emocionado y feliz, cuando ya estaban en marcha a casa fue que el pequeño le había dicho que en Kazajo había ido a su clase y que lo había visto a él practicando.

Observó que cada vez que se mencionaba o se hablaba del Kazajo, el pequeño se sonrojaba.

-Dime, Yuratcha - Llamó Nikolai a su nieto, quien salió de sus pensamientos y vio a su abuelo con gran inocencia - ¿A ti te gusta el chico de Kazajistán? - Rió cuando vio el sonrojo en el rostro del menor, pero no se esperaba la respuesta de este.

-Si, abuelo. Yo seré la esposa del Señor Altin- Dijo el menor con determinación en sus ojos - Y nadie me detendrá.

Nikolai pudo sentir que le iba a dar un infarto por lo dicho por su nieto, agradecía que estuviesen detenidos por la luz roja del semáforo porque estaba seguro que hubiese chocado si hubiese escuchado al menor mientras conducía.


	3. Capítulo III

Su día había comenzado como cualquier otro en los últimos 4 días que había comenzado su descanso de 2 meses del patinaje artístico.

Despierto desde las 5 de la mañana, se preparó y salió de casa a correr por la ciudad hasta que eran las 7 de la mañana, se bañaba, buscaba que desayunar. De 10 a 2 de la tarde realizaba sus estudios universitarios en linea y por último pasaba toda la tarde escuchando y mezclando música para trabajar en la noche como DJ en los bares. Después de todo, por su trabajo era que estaba en la ciudad de Londres, lejos de su familia.

Pero era necesario, con el dinero que ganaba una parte la ahorraba para tener su departamento y de la otra parte enviaba cierta cantidad a su madre y hermana y con lo que le sobraba se las arreglaba para comer. Tenia suerte de que debido a su fama como DJ, los dueños de los bares donde lo contrataban en la actualidad le daban un lugar gratis en donde hospedarse durante el periodo de trabajo.

Pero no siempre fue así. Desde siempre la música le había llamado la atención (como también el patinaje sobre hielo). Comenzó a mezclar música con una computadora que le había obsequiado su primo desde Estados Unidos, esta la ocupaba más para sus estudios que para la música (aun la ocupaba y llevaba consigo para estudiar). Hasta que cumplió los 15 años y gracias a un amigo de su mamá es que logró su primera presentación de DJ en uno de los bares de Kazajistán. Esa también fue la primera vez donde conoció a sus amigos y ahora compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando fueron las 6 de la noche, Otabek listo para ir a trabajar, se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de la habitación viendo al techo, en esos momentos pensaba en mucho pero a la vez en nada, con un suspiro cerró sus ojos intentando descansar las dos hora que tenia para ir a trabajar.

_Se_ _encontraba_ _recostado_ _sobre_ _el_ _césped_ _de_ _un_ _hermoso_ _patio_ _,_ _podía_ _sentir_ _la_ _suave_ _brisa_ _chocar_ _con_ _su_ _rostro_ _,_ _en_ _dicho_ _lugar_ _se_ _encontraba_ _completamente_ _en_ _paz_ _,_ _pero_ _por_ _alguna_ _extraña_ _razón_ _podía_ _sentir_ _que_ _le_ _estaban_ _observando_ _._

_Incómodo_ _por_ _dicha_ _situación_ _se_ _sentó_ _de_ _donde_ _estaba_ _y_ _se_ _dedicó_ _a_ _ver_ _a_ _todos_ _lados_ _,_ _su_ _vista_ _por_ _alguna_ _razón_ _su_ _vista_ _quedó_ _fija_ _en_ _la_ _nada_ _detrás_ _de_ _él_ _,_ _con_ _el_ _ceño_ _fruncido_ _regresó_ _su_ _vistanal_ _frente_ _,_ _su_ _sorpresa_ _fue_ _al_ _encontrarse_ _un_ _par_ _de_ _ojos_ _verdes_ _esmeralda_ _,_ _tan_ _serios_ _y_ _llenos_ _de_ _determinación_ _._

_Abrió_ _su_ _boca_ _y_ _entonces_ _dijo_ _._

-Iguales a los de un soldado- Ahora con los ojos abiertos. Suspiró resignando puesto que de nuevo a su mente volvía aquel niño de Rusia,  _"_ _Yo_ _que_ _pensé_ _que_ _ya_ _lo_ _había_ _olvidado_ _"_ Pensó el Kazajo.

Cierto es que, desde aquella vez que había llegado a Rusia por complacer a Viktor, no había dejado de pensar en el rubio menor, no sabia como ni porque, pero ese niño era lo que en mayor parte del tiempo rondaba en su cabeza. Habían días en los que se preguntaba sobre la vida y salud del menor, en cambio otros se esforzaba por no pensar en el. Aunque en esto último, Viktor no le ayudaba mucho.

Llevó su vista al reloj que se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho, se levantó del sofá al ver que eran las 7:30 de la noche, es verdad que comenzaba a trabajar desde las 9 de la noche pero prefería llegar con tiempo anticipado para organizar y probar todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Al estar colocándose su característica chaqueta negra de cuero escuchó el sonar de su celular. No se sorprendió mucho al ver que era un mensaje de whatssap por parte del ruso mayor. Aun en la actualidad no sabia como el otro había obtenido su número si en ningún momento se lo había dado.

 _"_ _Si_ _se_ _lo_ _propone_ _seria_ _un_ _gran_ _espía_ _"_ Pensó soltando una leve risa, la cual se borró y dar paso a un semblante serio al ver el mensaje de Viktor.

_"_ _Así_ _que_ _el_ _soldado_ _también_ _puede_ _ser_ _un_ _lindo_ _gatito_ _"_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de salir del departamento e ir al bar al que le tocaba trabajar durante ese mes.

Estaba seguro que pronto volvería a ver al pequeño ruso.


	4. Capítulo IV

Un nuevo día se asomoba en Moscu, el sol llenaba de vida todo a su paso. Siendo apenas las 5 de las mañanas, las calles comenzaban a cobrar vida, varias personas se encontraban listas para empezar el nuevo día. Cosa que no ocurría en la casa de cierto pequeño rubio de 10 años quien se encontraba envuelto en sus sábanas como si estas fuesen un capullo y quien estaba completamente dormido.

En esos momentos se encontraba en el nirvana del sueño, cómodo, arropado en su esponjosa cama, no teniendo un porque levantarse tan temprano ese día pero la realidad de las cosas le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-¡Yuratcha, levantate tienes que ir a la escuela! - Le gritó su abuelo Nikolai entrando a su habitación de una patada, cosa que hizo brincar al menor del susto.

-¡Abuelo, te he dicho que no hagas eso!- Gritó Yuri con una de sus manos sobre su pecho donde aun podía sentir su corazón latir rápido - Además no quiero ir a la escuela, mi cama está muy cómoda - Terminó buscando como envolverse en las sábanas de nuevo pero fue detenido por su abuelo quien rápidamente le tomó del pie izquierdo y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-Vamos, si eres tan responsable en el ballet y el patinaje también lo tienes que ser en tus estudios- Dijo Nikolai dejando tranquilo a su pequeño nieto quien hizo un puchero.

-Pero abuelo...-

-Sin pero, ahora bañate y alistate, tu desayuno está listo, tienes que ir a clases y punto- Sin más salió de la habitación.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Yuri se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para luego mudarse y bajar con un abrigo en un brazo, al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta de que como dijo su abuelo, alli estaba ya su desayuno listo, tomó asiento y unos segundo después llegó su abuelo con un plato, ambos en un silencio cálido y cómodo disfrutaron de sus desayunos.

Al terminar, Nikolai llevó a lavar los platos mientras tanto Yuri terminaba de arreglar su mochila y colocarse su abrigo. Y sin perder el tiempo tomó su teléfono y fue directo a Instagram para ver si había algo nuevo de su "futuro esposo".

Estaba emocionado de tener nuevas noticias de Otabek, aunque su sonrisa desapareció casi por completo al ver el mensaje que había dejado Viktor, contuvo sus celos y no responderle allí mismo un montón de groserias.

Respirando profundo se calmó y guardó su teléfono, en ese momento regresó su abuelo quien también tenia puesto ahora un abrigo, sin más ambos salieron y en el auto de Nikolai fueron a la escuela del menor.

-Yuratcha, esta vez no podré ir a llevarte a clases de ballet o a la práctica de patinaje, tengo que hacer unas entregas además de que tengo que hablar con alguien que nos ayudará en nuestro negocio- Mencionó Nikolai sabia que su pequeño nieto haría una escena por ello antes de que gritara siguió hablando - Por eso le pedí a tu amigo Viktor que me hiciera el favor de llevarte.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Yuri miró indignado a su amado abuelo, no por la parte de no poder ir a traerlo, eso lo entendía muy bien sino por lo de que Viktor era su amigo - ¡ESE ANCIANO NO ES MI AMIGO, ABUELO!

Nikolai río ante ello, Viktor a lo mucho llegaba a conocido para el menor (Nikolai estaba confiando en el gracias a que Yakov dijo que Viktor era una persona de fiar, algo distraído y a veces tonto pero era buena persona), pero no quiso desaprovechar de la oportunidad de molestar a su pequeño nieto.

En lo que restaba de viaje, Yuri se dedicó a prepararse mentalmente como siempre hacia para entrar a la escuela, como siempre se preparaba para las miradas y las palabras que le darian ya dentro, el estar solo durante todas esas horas ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos- Dijo Nikolai deteniendo el auto. Yuri tenía un puchero pero suspiró derrotado y se despidió de su abuelo.

-Adiós, abuelo. Espero te vaya bien con la reunión. Te quiero mucho.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero, Yuratcha.

Bueno, llegó la hora.

_Horas_ _después_ _:_

Yuri se encontraba ya en la ultima de sus clases, la única que le gustaba en realidad  **inglés** **.** Era la única en la cual lograba poner el 100% de su atención y además le faltaba poco para dominar por completo el idioma, después de todo si quería viajar en el mundo cuando fuese un patinador famoso tendría que aprender por completo el idioma para comunicarse.

Como siempre hacia, esperó a que todos sus compañeros salieran para luego salir él. No pudo evitar sentir envidia de ver como entre ellos eran amigos, mientras él seguía solo.

Esperó otros 10 minutos, incluso su maestra se había ido para acompañar a sus alumnos, ya sabia que el menor se quedaba un tiempo más.

 _"_ _Es_ _verdad_ _,_ _el_ _anciano_ _va_ _a_ _venir_ _por_ _mi_ _"_ pensó desganado Yuri, tomando su mochila y saliendo del aula en dirección a la salida.

Él se extraño al ver un tumulto de personas quienes estaba fuera rodeando a alguien, la mayoría eran mujeres, incluso logró ver a su maestra allí. Yuri rezó por que no fuera Viktor quien causaba semejante espectáculo por lo cual por obligación tuvo que dirigirse hacia el tumulto de personas y lograr que el mayor le viera, pero su corazón se detuvo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que quien estaba allí no era Viktor sino que...

-Otabek- Dijo un sorprendido Yuri.

Otabek Altin, patinador de 20 añoss famoso en el mundo y que provenía de Kazajistá vistiendo una camisa gris con una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre esta, un pantalón algo ajustado de color azul, unas botas de color negro y para completar el conjunto de chico malo, este se encontraba apoyado sobre una moto Harley Davidson Street 750 de color negro.

Aunque el menor no se esperó que el otro le viera pero se equivocó porque el Kazajo llevo su vista donde el, causando que su sonrojo creciera más.

Vio como Otabek se acercaba a él con un semblante sereno, el mayor se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y procedió a poner una de sus manos sobre los rubios cabellos de Yuri.

-Viktor me pidió que te llevara a tus otras clases ya que el no puede ¿Estas listo o no? - Preguntó Otabek al tiempo que despeinaba al menor. Como respuesta tuvo un asentimiento de cabeza y sin mas se levantó. Caminó hasta su moto con Yuri detrás de él.

Otabek tomó de su moto un casco de color azul y se lo colocó a Yuri, mientras él se colocó uno de color negro. Ambos subieron a la moto del Kazajo y se fueron.

Ignorando por completo a todas las personas que estaban allí y habían visto todo, claro que no desaprovecharon para tomar diversas fotos del Kazajo.

_En_ _una_ _cafetería_ _cercana_ _:_

Minutos después de haberse ido, Otabek había sugerido ir a una cafetería que conocía de las veces que había ido a Rusia y de la cual todo ocurría con completa discreción para que ambos lograron comer algo y en calma hasta que fuese la hora de llevar al menor a su clase de Ballet.

Yuri durante todo ese tiempo de encontraba estático, frente a él se encontraba su ídolo, su segundo ejemplo a seguir (el primero siempre fue/es/será su abuelo Nikolai) y quien había declarado ya su esposo en un futuro. Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado y su corazón latía acelerado. Más a un en la situación en que estaban.

 _"_ _E-esto_ _parece_ _una_ _cita_ _"_ Ante su pensamiento mordió disimuladamente su labio inferior para no gritar emocionado.

-Por cierto, aun no conozco bien tu nombre, Viktor solo me dijo que te llamabas Yuri - Habló Otabek quien durante ese tiempo de silencio se había dedicado a ver al menor con una sonrisa no tan visible en si rostro al ver la actitud del rubio.

-¡E-es verdad! ¡Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Es un honor conocerlo personalmente, Señor Altin! - Dijo Yuri emocionado aunque también respetuoso.

Otabek se enternecio ante la actitud del menor, en verdad que era muy interesante y aprovecharía el día para conocerlo más.


	5. Capítulo V

Yuri se encontraba en su clase de Ballet, de manera determinada seguía todos los pasos que su maestra le enseñaba, intentando ignorar las ganas de gritarles a todas las mujeres (hermanas, primas e incluso madres de otros niños que bailaban) que en esos momentos se encontraban rodeando al Kazajo haciendole un sin numero de preguntas y una que otra coqueteando con él.

 _"¡Maldita_ _sea_ _! ¡Alejense_ _del_ _futuro_ _padre_ _de_ _mis_ _hijos_ _!"_ gritó mentalmente Yuri quien por dentro hervía de celos y molestia mientras que por fuera su semblante era de completa concentración. Sin poder hacer nada decidió concentrarse en sus clases y aprovechar cuando fuese el descanso para ir a conversar con el Kazajo.

Mientras tanto Otabek se encontraba incómodo al sentirse rodeado de todas las mujeres, por el hecho de que normalmente se mantenía alejado de la gente, aunque a decir verdad con el pasar de unos minutos se acostumbró y con suma atención y respeto escuchaba y respondía (con movimientos de cabeza o con una palabra). A decir verdad las mujeres eran muy amables con él incluso una que otra le brindaba un consejo.

Todo esto sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubio ruso se estaba muriendo de los celos.

Cuando llegó la hora de descanso, Yuri lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia Otabek quien le dio una botella de agua y no se alejó de él para nada hasta que volvieron a comenzar las clases. Otabek se quedaba viendo fijamente el rostro de Yuri, le atraían esos ojos que solo reflejaban determinación y fuerza. Y eso le gustaba al Kazajo.

Cuando terminaron, Yuri se fue a cambiar de ropa mientras eso pasaba, Otabek (quien se encontraba recostado sobre una pared esperando) se le acercaron dos chicas adolescentes de aproximadamente 16 y 15 años (eran otras estudiantes de ballet) y para incomodidad del Kazajo, ambas comenzaron a coquetearle.

-¿Qué tal si tu, yo y mi amiga salimos juntos? - Preguntó la mayor de las dos con un sonrojo y quien sin tomar importancia al espacio personal de Otabek, le sostuvo del brazo izquierdo, seguida por su amiga quien tomó el derecho.

Todo esto era visto y escuchado por Yuri quien apenas había regresado de cambiarse y vaya que tenia ganas de arrancarles la cabeza por estar tan cerca del mayor, pero también se sintio triste ya que era posible que Otabek le gustase una de esas dos chicas o ambas, además que eran un poco mas cercanas a su edad, mientras que él no dejaba de ser un niño.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando el Kazajo revolvía sus cabellos con su mano cuando levanto el rostro quedo cara a cara con el Kazajo quien le veía serio.

-Vámonos- Dijo Otabek quien se levantó al ver que Yuri asentía. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Yuri vio disimuladamente como las dos chicas veían a Otabek con un sonrojo y suspirando. Más que molestia, la tristeza era que gobernaba en el. Al estar afuera ambos se colocaron sus cascos y subieron a la moto para comenzar su viaje.

Durante todo el transcurso del viaje, Yuri iba callado escondiendo su rostro en espalda del Kazajo sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y sin ser consciente se aferró más a la chaqueta del mayor. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Otabek quien cambió de dirección hasta que llegaron a donde el Kazajo quería.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos- Dijo luego de detener su moto. Yuri por fin salió de su trance y sin prestar atención se bajó y luego observó en donde estaban.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Llegaré tarde a mi práctica de patinaje! - Le gritó Yuri a Otabek con frustración.

En verdad tenia que ir y ser el mejor para demostrarle a Otabek que el era un gran patinador merecedor de su atención, además de restregarle en la cara a Viktor que él era superior en el patinaje y para ello el no tenia que faltar a ninguna práctica.

Claro también estaba el hecho de que al día siguiente tenia que aguantar los regaños de Yakov.

Otabek le quitó el casco luego de quitarse el suyo -No te preocupes, el Señor Nikiforov me envió un mensaje en donde decía que tu entrenador había cancelado hoy- Mencionó tranquilizando un poco al menor - Además si resulta ser mentira culpamos a Nikoforov de tu falta- Yuri río ante esto imaginándose todo. Mientras tanto Otabek había quedado hechizado ante aquel dulce sonido tanto así que no había notado que se quedó observando fijamente a Yuri.

-Señor Altin- Le llamó Yuri, dándose cuenta que lo había estado mirando por un rato, un leve sonrojo se posó en su rostro por ello pero no fue visto por el menor -¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Preguntó Yuri al ver que estaban en un edificio de color azul oscuro y lineas en blanco.

Otabek luego de poner segura su moto y colocar ambos cascos en un compartimento que había. Tomó la mano de Yuri quien se sonrojó ante ello y Dijo:

-¿Quieres jugar en la mesa de Hockey conmigo o no?-

Yuri alegre aceptó.

Al entrar al edificio no perdieron el tiempo y se dispusieron a jugar en todos los juegos que se encontraban allí, incluso en un juego de baile en el que Yuri le había suplicado a Otabek a participar con él, el mayor a aceptó no logrando negarle nada al menor.

Luego Yuri se arrepintió ya que mientras jugaban (bailaban) se divertían y reían, cuando terminaron un grupo de chicas habían acercado a Otabek, sin perder el Tiempo, Yuri se lo llevo a otro juego.

_Dos_ _horas_ _después_ _:_

Ambos se encontraban ahora en la misma cafetería de antes bebiendo café y leche tibia con galletas, ya eran las 6 de la noche pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, ambos se estaban cómodos en la compañía del otro mientras Yuri le hablanpba de como le había ido en la escuela, Otabek le escuchaba atentamente.

-Lo siento si le aburro, Señor Altin - Mencionó Yuri al darse cuenta que el era el único que hablaba y de seguro el otro ya estaba aburrido de escucharlo.

-No te preocupes, me gusta escucharte- Dijo Otsbek cosa que sonrojó al menor luego tomo un poco de su leche tibia -Hagamos esto, yo te pregunto algo y luego tu a mi- El menor asintió aun sonrojado - ¿Cuál o cuales son tus colores favoritos?

-Bueno no sabría que decir... Solo que el color que me disgusta es el rosado- Respondió Yuri para luego preguntar - ¿Usted tiene pareja? - Al darse cuenta de lo dicho se sonrojó y comenzó a mover sus manos en todas direcciones pidiendo disculpas.

-No te pongas así, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es un no. Eh intentado conseguir pareja pero chicos o chicas siempre es lo mismo, nada resulta, a veces creo que es por mi forma de ser- Otabek no sabia porque pero al estar con aquel niño hacia que estuviera en confianza aun si solo llevaba un día de conocerlo (el día de ballet no cuenta ya que solo le vio)

-¡Pues ellos son unos estúpidos! ¡Se pierden de alguien amable, educado y fuerte como lo es usted! ¡Yo, Yuri Plisetsky puedo asegurarle que el problema no es usted, sino de ellos, que no son capaces de conocer quien es usted! - Dijo Yuri muy serio.

-¿Quién soy, según tu?-

Sonriendo Yuri le respondió - Un joven Kazajo que quiere tener más amigos que lo vean como a cualquier otro persona de 20 años, ese es Otabek Altin.

Basta decir que Otabek se quedó impresionado por aquellas palabras que lograron sacarle una sonrisa en su serio rostro.

En verdad que ese pequeño niño era interesante.


	6. Capítulo VI

Gracias a que se enfrascaron por completo en su conversación el tiempo se les había ido volando entre risas y comida. Salieron de su pequeña burbuja cuando Otabek recibió un llamada de Viktor cosa que hizo enojar al menor. Al finalizar, Otabek le dijo que tenían que irse que ya era tarde, cosa que el menor negó hasta que llevó su vista al ventanal que daba con la calle observando que ya había oscurecido.

Luego de pagar y llevar un postre para el abuelo de Yuri, subiendo a la moto ambos se fueron siguiendo las indicaciones de el ruso daba de su casa.

Al llegar, en la sala y viendo por la ventana, se encontraba un Nikolai con el ceño fruncido y más al ver que su pequeño e inocente nieto bajaba de una moto(se quitó el casco no mas bajó) con un sujeto que no conocia. Yuri se quedó esperando al desconocido para que lo acompañase hasta la entrada de la casa. Cuando el sujeto se quitó el casco, Nikolai se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo Kazajo que su nieto tanto admiraba, con razón su nieto había tardado en llegar.

Pero eso no impidió la semejante regañada que les dio a ambos no más al terminar de saludarse, no señor.

**********  
Después de ese día, una vez a la semana Otabek llevaba a Yuri a sus clases De Ballet y Patinaje además de quedarse a cenar con ellos durante todo el mes que se quedó en Rusia. Yuri se sentía completamente feliz ya que había logrado hacer un amigo y no con cualquier persona, con nada más y nada menos que con su idolo. Nikolai se sentía alegre por su pequeño nieto y a decir verdad a pesar de la primera impresión que le dio el Kazajo, ahora que lo conocía estaba seguro que era su chico de confiar además de que seria una buena influencia para el pequeño.

Pero la felicidad fue interrumpida un día en que fue a la práctica de patinaje en la cual su abuelo lo había llevado, como siempre se cambio, hizo estiramientos/calentamiento y fue a buscar a Yakov para las instrucciones. Mientras caminaba en dirección a su entrenador veía a todos lados en busca de Viktor quien normalmente llegaba antes que el, en esos momentos estaría patinando o buscando como Yakov tenga un infarto gracias a que lo desobedecía cuando le daba la gana.

Suspirando se dedico a escuchar las instrucciones de Yakov... Bueno una parte de ellas porque en realidad a Yuri tampoco le interesaba lo que Yakov decía, solo escuchaba las instrucciones y de allí ya no le ponía atención al resto.

Luego de dos horas se encontraba descansando en una de las bancas repasando mentalmente cuales habían sido sus fallos, sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos gracias a un grito de cierto Ruso de cabello plateado, al verlo este tenía una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón, su rostro sonrojado... Bueno prácticamente emanaba brillos por todos lados.

Yuri vio como el ruso mayor era regañado por Yakov (Yakov y Viktor se encontraban unos pasos adelante de Yuri) aburrido de escuchar los gritos de Yakov, estaba a punto de sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pero escuchó algo que le detuvo el corazón.

-¡Perdona, Yakov! Es que pase toda la tarde con Otabek- Dijo Viktor aun sonriendo, ninguno de los dos mayores se dio cuenta en el cambio de ánimos del Menor - Fuimos a comer y conversar un rato en un parque cercano, el incluso me dejó en su moto ¡Casi muero! -Literalmente casi se moría por la velocidad en la que conducía el Kazajo pero eso no arruinaba su actitud.

-¿El chico Kazajo?- Preguntó Yakov extrañado, ya que cada vez que veía al Kazajo y a Viktor juntos, el menor buscaba como librarse del ruso.

-¡Si! Es todo un caballero- No más había terminado de hablar su costado izquierdo fue golpeado por el hombro del menor quien lo miraba enojado.

-Tsk, quitate de mi camino, ya no quiero seguir escuchando tus idioteces- Dijo Yuri para luego acercarse a la entrada de la pista, colocarse sus patines y regresar a su práctica.

Yakov de nuevo volvió a gritarle a Yuri acerca de adelantarse en sus saltos o porque no le escuchaba lo que decía, mientras tanto Viktor reía divertido de forma baja, el sabía exactamente por que el menor estaba tan enojado y frustrado, había tocado su punto débil, aquel que tenia nombre y apellido.

_Otabek_ _Altin_ _._

Suspiró y movió su cabeza, sintiéndose mal por el Kazajo, ya que según le había contado mientras estaban comiendo, mañana iría a ver al menor y llevarlo a sus clases, Viktor estaba 100% seguro que Yuri le iría a reclamar de la "cita" que ellos tuvieron. De nueva cuenta río al imaginarse toda la escena y es que el me por era completamente celoso de cualquiera que se acercara o solo viera a Otabek.

_"_ _Será_ _difícil_ _para_ _él_ _cuando_ _Otabek_ _le_ _diga_ _la_ _noticia"_

Sin más se preparó y comenzó a entrenar para la próxima competencia.


	7. Capítulo VII

Al día siguiente, Yuri se había levantado temprano a pesar de que era día Sábado pero el menor no había logrado dormir mucho luego de lo que escuchó por parte de Viktor su cerebro no había logrado olvidarlo.

En esos momentos estaba caminando hacia la sala e ir a ver televisión para distraerse un poco de todo lo que tenia en su cabeza. Cuando eran las 9 de la mañana se quedó viendo un programa de farándula, en donde salían dos personas, un chico (Ismael) y una chica (Alessa). entretenido en lo que decían, pero la próxima noticia lo tomó desprevenido.

***Ismael: Hablando de lo más interesante de estos días, nos han informado que el patinador ruso ganador de oro, Viktor Nikiforov fue visto muy apegado con el patinador Kazajo, Otabek Altin, el día de ayer durante toda la Tarde - en pantalla se mostró una foto en donde salían Otabek y Viktor caminando muy juntos.**

**Alessa: Según personas quienes los habían visto, aseguraban que ambos patinadores estaban en lo que era una cita romántica - Mostraron una foto con Otabek y Viktor sentados en una mesa de un restaurante comiendo tranquilamente, se podia ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Viktor -Se les vio comer en un restaurante durante la tarde además de verlos en un parque conversando alegremente, también de estar juntos paseando en la moto del Kazajo. Las mismas personas que los habían visto clasificaron a Altin como todo un caballero y a Nikiforov como alguien jovial.**

**Ismael: En las redes sociales se han visto que el 35% de sus fans apoyan su relación mientras que el 45% no están muy convencido y el 20% restantes se encuentran neutral. Aunque a decir verdad, a pesar de esto, fanarts y teorías acerca de su relación no se han hecho esperar y eso de solo haber pasado un día del hecho.**

**Hemos intentado contactarnos con algunos de ellos a través de sus redes sociales para que nos afirmen si están o no en un relación seria pero ninguno nos ha contestado por el momento.**

**Alessa: Esto seria todo acerca de esta pareja, los mantendremos informados de ellos. En otras noticias...***

No terminó de escuchar lo que la presentadora decia ya que rápidamente apagó el televisor.

Su mente de encontraba hecho un escándalo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y mucho menos ver en aquellas fotos. Otabek, aquel patinador artístico, el cual admiraba, quien era su amigo y que en secreto amaba, de encontraba saliendo con quien menos quería, Viktor Nikiforov.

_::¡Perdona, Yakov! Es que pase toda la tarde con Otabek- Dijo Viktor aun sonriendo, ninguno de los dos mayores se dio cuenta en el cambio de ánimos del Menor - Fuimos a comer y conversar un rato en un parque cercano, el incluso me dejó en su moto ¡Casi muero!::_

Recordó lo que había dicho el mayor el día pasado.

 _"Esto es una mentira... Después de todo, el señor Altin me había dicho que no era muy apegado a Viktor. Si, de seguro solo fueron como amigos y tal vez se lo debía al viejo"_  Fueron los pensamientos que tenia, negándose a creer que ambos mayores estaban saliendo  _"El señor Altin me lo hubiera mencionado de todos modos"_

Había logrado calmarse y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su abuelo y el (Los fines de semana su abuelo se levantaba más tarde) cuando estaba a punto de terminar iban a ser las 10:30 de la mañana y su abuelo hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Yurachka- Saludó Nikolai a su dulce nieto.

-Buenos dias, Abuelo. Ve a sentarte en el comedor ya casi termino, solo me falta tu taza de café- Le indicó Yuri a Nikolai quien sonrió a su nieto y se dirigió al comedor.

A los pocos minutos Yuri entraba y le dejaba el desayuno a su abuelo, junto a una taza de café. Luego regresó a la cocina para traer consigo su desayuno y un vaso de jugo. Ambos se dedicaron a comer, pero para Nikolai no pasó desapercibido que su nieto se encontraba triste por algo aun si el menor intentaba disimularlo.

Pero antes de que lograra preguntar algo, llamaron a la puerta de la casa, Nikolai se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, no se sorprendió cuando detrás de esta se encontraba el Kazajo.

-Buenos días, señor Nikolai. Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo- Mencionó Otabek un poco avergonzado ya que había llegado más temprano de lo habitual en sus visitas.

-No interrumpes nada, pasa por favor, ya estamos por terminar nuestro desayuno- Dijo Nilokai dándole paso a Otabek para entrar.

Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor donde por primera vez en las que el Kazajo llegaba, Yuri no saltó a abrazarlo, simplemente se quedó sentado siguiendo con su desayuno.

-Buenas Días, Yura- Saludó Otabek. Su respuesta fue un buenos días por parte del menor.

Luego de un tiempo, el menor fue a bañarse arreglarse para poder hablar con el Kazajo, estaba seguro que todo los que había escuchado era una mentira y quería escucharlo de la boca del mayor.

Listo y arreglado fue a la sala de estar en donde estaban Otabek y Nikolai conversando hasta que vieron a Yuri y Nikolai se fue a bañar y arreglar, además algo le decía que esos dos tenían que hablar de algo serio.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿No necesita algo de tomar?- Preguntó Yuri un poco más animado. Como respuesta recibió un negación por parte del Kazajo.

-Yura... Se que quieres preguntarme algo, lo puedo ver en tu rostro- Mencionó Otabek viendo fijamente al menor quien bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro y con una voz débil le preguntó:

-¿Es mentira eso de que está saliendo con Viktor, verdad?-

...

Nikolai se encontraba preocupado, su pequeño nieto se había encerrado dentro de su habitación desde hace ya dos horas. El kazajo se había poco antes de que el menor se encerrará. Pero sabia que él menor necesitaba desahogarse en esos momentos. Dentro de unos minutos entraría a hablar con él.

Mientras tanto Yuri se encontraba acostado en su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas, sus ojos de encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, en sus mejillas se podía ver el camino de las lágrimas ahora secos, su respiración era lenta. Su rostro era uno de total dolor, tristeza e ira después de lo que escuchó.

_Flashback:_

_Al decir esa pregunta todo quedó en silencio. Cada segundo que pasaba volvía al menor hasta que escuchó suspirar al mayor, entonces levantó la cabeza esperando la respuesta del otro._

_-¿Lo viste en televisión?- Preguntó Otabek cosa que el rubio afirmó con su cabeza. Suspiró cosa que alertó de gran manera al menor - Es cierto, desde hace un tiempo que me siento solo, queriendo a alguien junto a mi. Estaba pensando en ello cuando recordé lo que me habías dicho en la cafetería aquella vez; me puse a pensar mucho luego de ello y entonces apareció Viktor ese día. Fue algo inusual pero comenzamos a hablar más, me sentía cómodo con él y a pesar de que es un poco dramático es alguien bueno y me escucha, así que esta semana le pedí que fuera mi pareja, más específico mi novio cosa que el aceptó y ayer fue nuestra primera cita- Terminó de contar Otabek._

_"¿Y yo qué? Aquí me tiene a mí"_

_Yuri con cada palabra que salia de la boca del otro sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, como le costaba respirar, luchaba fuertemente para que las lágrimas no cayeran de su rostro._

_-Por eso he venido temprano hoy, ya que quería decírtelo en persona. A pesar de ser 10 años menor que yo eres en alguien a quien puedo confiar y sentía el deber de decirtelo, sin tu consejo no hubiera sido capaz de salir con Viktor-_

_"Viktor, claro, ahora ya no es Señor Nikiforov" pensó amargamente el menor, conteniendo todos sus sentimientos._

_-M-me siento feliz por usted, Señor Altin. Yo sabía que usted iba a encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera-_

_"¿No puede ver que yo lo quiero a usted?"_

_-Gracias, Yura - Abrazó al menor sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo lastimaba - Quería decirte esto antes de ir a una reunión con el dueño del bar que me contrató - Sin más se levantó y se despidió del menor pidiéndole de favor que lo despidiera de su abuelo ya que iba iba un poco retrasado a la reunión además de que no se veía señas del mayor._

_Esperó a que escuchó la moto de Otabek alejarse para que dejara salir las lágrimas en su rostro, justamente en ese momento su abuelo llegaba pero antes de que este le preguntara algo, salió corriendo a su habitación encerrándose._

_Fin de Flashback._

Aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado. La ira se apoderó de el cuando recordó algo que lo hizo también llorar.

 _"¡Maldito viejo! ¡El sabia que estaba enamorado del señor Altin! ¡Estupido Viktor, me lo quitó!"_  pensó furioso al recordar la vez que le dijo su secreto al ruso mayor.

No volvería a confiar en él. No después de esto.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Después de aquel día, Yuri no había contestado a las llamadas que Otabek le hacía, ni tampoco respondía los mensajes que le enviaba aunque esto no evitaba que el menor los leyera. Cosa que en sí le conmovía el corazón ya que en varios mensajes el mayor enviaba que estaba preocupado o preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Pero siempre se negaba a responderle ya que a su mente regresaba el hecho de que Viktor saliera con el que seguía siendo la persona a quien amaba.

Su abuelo Nikolai en veces era llamado por el Kazajo, y este le decía que el menor no se encontraba disponible ya que estaba estudiando (cosa que no era mentira ya que había faltado varios días a clases y tenía que hacer diversas evaluaciones, además de los exámenes).

Y eso que habían pasado ya 3 meses de los cuales, lo único que sabía de Otabek era gracias a los parloteos que daba Viktor cuando estaban practicando (Agradecía a todos los dioses que Otabek practicara en otro lugar y no se presentara allí, porque si lo hacía esa 100% que rompería a llorar en frente de él). No le había contado a su abuelo el porqué de su ahora repentino comportamiento de ignorar a quien moría por pasar el día.

Bueno… al menos hasta ese día.

Nikolai ya harto de las evasiones de su nieto, lo confrontó esa noche luego de recogerlo de sus prácticas de patinaje (pronto realizaría su primera presentación) que llegaran a casa y cenaran, llamó a su pequeño nieto y le preguntó seriamente que era lo que había ocurrido con su * _Futuro esposo*_ como el menor había clasificado.

Yuri no se pudo negar y entre lágrimas le contó a su abuelo, todo y de cómo se sentía traicionado no por Otabek sino por Viktor quien sabía acerca de sus sentimientos. Nikolai se molestó con el otro ruso pero en otra parte no podía negar que cualquiera que conociera mejor a Otabek se enamoraría de él. El chico a pesar de estar en sus 20 era alguien serio, responsable, trabajador y de buenos sentimientos, demonios, incluso debía pasar meses fuera de su hogar para poder ayudar a su familia en Kazajistán. Pero eso no evitaba que al ver la tristeza en su lindo Yurachka le doliera.

-Yurachka sé que es difícil, el chico Altin es tu ídolo y te gusta, pero debes de entender que él en la edad que tiene y por lo que vive necesita de que alguien lo apoye y le brinde amor románticamente luego de tanto tiempo solo sin contacto con esa parte de la vida, con todo lo que me han contado ustedes dos (y de lo que había mandado a investigar) él no hubiese tenido el valor que salir con alguien sino fuera por ti-

-Pero pudo hacerlo conmigo… Estoy seguro que lo quiero mucho más de lo que el viejo de Viktor lo quiere- Dice Yuri molesto con un puchero.

-No lo dudo, pero debes de entender que eres un niño en estos momentos y él te mira así, como un niño y un amigo al que le importa mucho… Y el hecho de que lo quieras mucho, no puedes evitar ni negarle el derecho de salir con otras personas y enamorarse- Yuri bajo la cabeza triste pero sabía que lo que decía su abuelo era completamente cierto- No es justo que no le hables y le ignores por ello, el chico está preocupado por ti… Mira, no te digo que le hables como si nada pero al menos responde uno de sus mensajes e intenta volver a llevarte bien con él ¿De acuerdo?-

Con una afirmación de cabeza por parte del menor dio por terminada la conversación para que cada uno fuera a su respectiva habitación y dormir.

Ya en su habitación, Yuri meditaba acerca de lo que había dicho su abuelo, a decir verdad le hacía falta conversar con el Kazajo, de salir con él y pasar el tiempo juntos.

El sonar de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sabiendo quien era no quería leer lo que le había enviado… pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su orgullo. Lo que leyó le entristeció aún más.

*  
*  
*  
Otabek se encontraba se encontraba terminando de preparar sus maletas, a las 8 de la noche salía su vuelo a Kazajistan, y aunque en Rusia se tenía a Viktor (con quien tenía una relación estable y feliz) en verdad extrañaba el estar junto a su mamá.

Vio su teléfono esperanzado de que Yura le respondiera… Yura, el menor se había vuelto una persona importante en su vida, era su primer amigo de verdad y con quien si podía ser el mismo… el pequeño logró conseguir un lugar en su corazón. Tantos días en los que reía y daba consejo al rubio a través de mensajes o llamadas, a veces más seguido ya que en ocasiones tenía que realizar trabajos de sus estudios universitarios en línea o incluso hacía pequeños trabajos de reparación de motocicletas, además de sus citas con Viktor.

Pero desde haces meses que el menor no le dirigía la palabra, no le contestaba ni sus mensajes ni llamadas, aun principio se preocupó pero luego de que escuchará a Nikolai entendió que el rubio también tenía concentrarse también en sus estudios… pero luego comprendió que el menor estaba totalmente ignorándolo y a decir verdad, el hecho de saber eso le dolía.

Con un suspiro de resignación, vio el reloj y notó que eran las 7 de la noche, le envió un mensaje a Yuri esperanzado de que le respondiera para luego salir de su departamento junto a Viktor quien había decidido acompañarlo en su viaje al aeropuerto además de que ambos querían pasar ese tiempo junto.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue entretenido ya que la pareja iba conversando (principalmente Viktor) y de vez en cuando se daban un beso, era la primera relación seria de ambos por ello era difícil separarse ya que un sinfín de inseguridades surgían pero en ese viaje en auto ignoraron por completo ese detalle.

Al llegar, Viktor se despidió de Otabek a las 7:30 ya que le habían llamado sus padres quienes se encontraban en su casa de visita (acababan de llegar y se encontraron con que su hijo no estaba) entendiendo la situación Otabek dejó que se fuera no sin antes un abrazo y un apasionado beso, prometiéndose mantenerse en contacto.

Pocos minutos mientras se acababa de sentar esperando su vuelo, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, extrañado pensando que era su novio quien le mandaba un mensaje tan pronto (aunque el ruso tendía a hacer eso no lo hacía tan rápido) Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio quien era.

Su vuelo fue adelantado unos minutos así que respondió rápidamente al mensaje.

Vaya que le había alegrado aún más la noche.


	9. Capítulo IX

Otabek al llegar a Kazajistán fue recibido por su mamá y hermana menor (la cual tenía 7 años de edad) quienes con abrazos y besos le dieron la bienvenida y a decir verdad, se sentía muy feliz de volver a casa, junto a su familia.

Esa misma noche su madre le había preparado su comida favorita y la cual se enternesio cuando vio a su hijo llorar de felicidad mientras comía gustosamente la comida cacera que ella había preparado especialmente para el, para acabar con una sonrisa y basta decir que Otabek relleno su plato 5 veces más.

Su estancia en Kazajistán iba a durar 1 mes por lo cual quería aprovechar esos días en pasarlo con su familia, con las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

La primera semana invitó a su familia en salir a comer a  restaurantes sencillos como un detalle, además de llevarlas a comprar ropa, comida, juguetes y otras cosas. Otabek en realidad quería consentirlas luego de dejarlas solas tanto tiempo. Además de que quería hacerlas felices mientras podía. También conversó con su mamá de manera más tranquila y detallada de su estadía en Rusia y de que en ese momento se encontraba saliendo con el patinador Viktor Nikiforov, ya llevaban meses saliendo (5 para ser exactos) y de su pequeño amigo. Su madre estaba feliz de que por fin su hijo encontrara pareja, a ella no le importaba si era hombre o mujer con quien salia, lo que le interesaba era que hijo estuviese feliz.

La segunda semana Otabek se dedicó a comprar materiales y le arregló la cocina, el piso de la sala y una parte del techo, aunque no lo hizo solo, había llamado a sus 2 amigos de Kazajistán y entre los 3 trabajaron en la casa. Para finalizar las noches en alegría la familia Altin junto con los invitados. Después de todo y a pesar de la insistencia de Otabek, su mamá nunca aceptaba el mudarse a otra casa, el lo sabia ya que ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos muy hermoso, así que dejó de insistir y prometió remodelar y acondicionar la casa de poco a poco.

La tercera semana se dedicó a visitar a su padre... Los primeros dos días de esa semana fue complicado ya que le era difícil a Otabek ir al cementerio. Siempre que llegaba le saludaba cortésmente como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba vivo. Luego de ello mientras limpiaba su tumba conversaba con él, le contaba lo que había hecho, de sus sueños, como estaba, etc. Siempre al final del día terminaba con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Al final de esa semana contrató a alguien para que fuese 3 veces por semana a darle mantenimiento a la tumba de su padre.

La cuarta semana se dedicó a conversar con sus dos personas importantes en Rusia. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos decidió llamar primero a Yuri esperando que este le contestase lo cual ocurrió, había respondido a su primera llamada desde el problema que tuvieron, estuvo hablando con el por mucho tiempo incluso hizo que su mamá hablara con el ruso menor (no lo sabía que eso para el pequeño Ruso fue importante ya que sentía que Otabek lo presentaba con su madre de manera romántica) Cuando llamaba a Viktor este no le contestaba siempre le llevaba al buzón de voz, cosa que extrañaba a Otabek ya que siempre que le llamaba este le contestaba rápidamente, no le insistía mucho ya que se decía que el mayor estaba centrado en sus entrenamientos, aunque si le contestaba los mensajes.

Al final del mes, para su mala suerte tuvo que despedirse de su familia, su tiempo de estadía había terminado y tendría que volver a viajar para trabajar (ya estaba a poco de terminar su carrera y el próximo año serían sus prácticas) esta vez lo habían contratado en Canadá. Antes de irse le dejó un poco más de dinero a su mamá.

Al llegar a Canadá su nuevo jefe le dio la y esa misma noche comenzó su trabajo (había llegado a las 7 de la noche) basta decir que cuando llegó a las 2 de la mañana al departamento cayó como piedra de lo exhausto que estaba.

Luego de 1 semana y que se acostumbrara, volvió a practicar su patinaje para la próxima competencia, incluso participaba en un pequeño campamento de entrenamiento (al menos por la mañana y parte de la tarde)

Allí y como si fuese un imán, se hizo amigo de 2 chicos de 14 Años, los cuales eran muy simpáticos y amables con él, luego descubrió que ambos menores eran admiradores suyos. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo con ellos se hizo más unido Otra cosa que ocurrió fue lo mismo que pasaba en todos lados... Varias mujeres, tanto adultas como jóvenes se le insinuaban, unas más directas que otras. Lo que no veía era que uno de sus dos nuevos amigos lo envolvían los celos al ver como esas mujeres se les acercaban a su apuesto amigo.

Su estancia en Canadá, según iba a durar alrededor de 3 meses pero una llamada cambió sus planes. Su estancia se había reducido a 1 mes y 3 días. Otabek se disculpó con su jefe incluso logró que uno de sus amigos de Kazajistán (que por casualidad de la vida se encontraba también en Canadá) sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a Rusia.

Durante el viaje en avión Otabek recordaba la llamada recibida:

_Flashback:_

_Otabek se encontraba descansando de su entrenamiento (eran las 3 de la tarde) sus dos amigos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro. Cuando Otabek estaba tomando agua escuchó su teléfono sonar, lo sacó de su bolso de entrenamiento, vio que era Viktor quien le llamaba y sin dejar de tomar agua contestó la llamada para escuchar al ruso._

_-O-otabek- Se atraganto con el agua cuando escuchó la voz quebrada del mayor y como este tenía una respiración entrecortada. Definitivamente estaba llorando._

_-¿Viktor, que ocurre?- Preguntó preocupado ya que nunca había escuchado así al mayor en todos los años que se conocían._

_-O-otabek, tengo miedo- Escuchó como el otro sonaba su nariz, estaba seguro de que se el otro de estaba conteniendo para no romper en llanto, aun más- P-por Favor, n-necesito que v-vengas - Cada vez se sentía más preocupado - Esto es grave, t-tienes que venir, l-lo más pronto posible. N-no creo que pueda con esto._

_-Llegaré en unos días, arreglaré todo e iré para allá- Terminó la llamada cuando escuchó la afirmación del menor. Sin perder el tiempo Otabek se cambió y empacó todas sus cosas, se despidió rápido de los dos menores y salió en dirección a su departamento. Tenía que hacer unas llamadas._

_Fin Flashback._

Otabek estaba un manojo de nervios aunque por fuera no lo demostrara, sin más se obligó a dormir.

_ **6 de la noche, Rusia** _

Otabek se encontraba en un taxi hacia la casa de Viktor, hacia unos minutos le había marcado a este para avisarle de su llegada y que iría para allá.

Al llegar agradeció al taxista y se dirigió con todo y maletas y cansancio (aunque no lo parecía). Al estar frente a la puerta principal, tomó aire y tocó el timbre. Se sorprendió al ver quien le abrió la puerta fue Yakov. Este último Cambió su expresión de molestia a una de compasión al ver la confusión en el rostro del menor, esto había alertado aun más a Otabek.

Ya dentro dejó sus maletas junto a la puerta.

-Ve tomar un baño, necesitas refrescarte un poco... Te va a hacer falta- Le dijo Yakov - Viktor en estos momentos se encuentra dormido, es seguro que se levante dentro de poco por ello es mejor que aproveches para asearte.

Dándole la razón al mayor, Otabek se dirigió al baño del piso de abajo con su maleta y procedió a ducharse. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, por el tono de voz de Yakov, las cosas iban a ser pesadas.

Listo y aceado, salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaba Yakov, desde la perspectiva de Otabek a el mayor parecía que le iba a dar algo al corazón. Antes que alguno de los dos dijera Algo.

-Llegaste rápido- Viktor había bajado y ahora se encontraba con ellos.

Otabek se alarmó cuando lo vio con los ojos rojos y su piel pálida, su cabello estaba desgastado y despeinado. Sin perder el tiempo, el ruso corrió hacia el para abrazarlo. Sin más comenzó a llorar. Yakov salió de la sala hacia la cocina para darles privacidad pero también para estar a disposición por cualquier cosa que pasase. Luego de unos minutos ambos chicos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, entonces Viktor empezó a contarle todo.

Yakov estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor sosteniendo un cabeza e intentado calmarse, sabiendo por todo lo que su alumno estaba pasando, de por si Viktor era muy dramático y sentimental, era de esperarse que entrara en una crisis emocional por lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces sus oídos escucharon como Viktor volvía a llorar, luego de un momento de silencio a parte de los sollozos de Viktor hasta que escuchó el sonido de una cachetada, sin perder el tiempo salio corriendo hacia la sala encontrándose a un Viktor llorando mirando molesto a Otabek y este último con na cabeza hacia un lado, Yakov pudo notar el rojo de su mejilla debido al golpe.

-¡¿Crees que es fácil para mí?! ¡¿Acaso yo sé cómo funciona todo esto?! ¡ESTE ES SOLO UN MALDITO ESTORBO EN MI VIDA! - Gritó Viktor, su respiración estaba más irregular que antes.

-¡Viktor, es mejor que te Calmes!- Le dijo Otabek pero eso solo logró molestar al otro.

-¡A MI NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡TU, ESTÚPIDO KAZAJO!-Viktor ya para ese entonces le costaba respirar lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los otros dos, y a como sospechaban Viktor se desmayó. Gracias a Otabek quien actuó rápido y lo atrapó en sus brazos.

Yakov le ayudo a llevarlo a su habitación, en donde el Kazajo al poner al ruso en su cama y abrigarlo con las sábanas, no pudo evitar observarle detenidamente. A quien le había dado su corazón por primera vez le había dicho tales cosas que jamás había pensando que las dijera, inclusive jamás pensó que le golpearía pero allí estaba, en su mejilla la seña y el ardor de la cachetada que hacía poco le había dado.

Yakov lo observaba desde la puerta de manera triste a ambos... Ambos chicos estaban destrozados.

Por si fuera poco esa misma noche a eso de las 11 los padres de Viktor llegaron, ambos habían sido informados por Yakov acerca de la situación de su hijo, a decir verdad estaban enojado por el novio de su hijo a pesar de haberlo conocido y pensar que era un sujeto responsable y respetuoso (típico de padres).

Al verlo, Aleksy, el papá de Viktor tenía ganas de ir a reclamarle al Kazajo, pero fue interceptado por Yakov quien le había dicho lo poco que sabía de lo que había pasado mientras la pareja hablaba a solas.

Sin perder el tiempo ambos padres dejaron tiradas las maletas y fueron a ver a su hijo quien estaba completamente dormido y con un semblante deteriorado, esto le rompió el corazón a ambos adultos, estos volvieron a bajar esta vez a reclamarle a Otabek quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el mismo sofá de antes. Al estar frente a él, sus palabras fueron calladas cuando vieron el rostro del menor.

Los ojos de Otabek estaban vacíos sin emociones mientras lágrimas caían de estos sobre sus mejillas, su cabello estaba despeinado, entonces sus miradas fueron a para a la mejilla enrojecida de este (Viktor le había golpeado muy duro).

Esa noche decidieron que todo lo hablarían mañana, necesitaban hablar seriamente del asunto.

_Días después:_

***Hoy a través de una conferencia de prensa, el patinador Viktor Nikiforov anunció públicamente que no participaría en las competencias nacionales de estos próximos meses. Según sus palabras, luego de arduos años de carrera necesita un descanso por ello se decidió a tomar un año de descanso para poder reparar sus energías para los próximos internacionales.**

**Lo mismo fue anunciado por parte del entrenador del Kazajo, pero en su caso, el Kazajo se tomaba un descanso para terminar su carrera y las prácticas de estas, además de aprovechar el tiempo para estar junto a su pareja, ambos chicos lo necesitaban.**

**El mundo artístico aun está impactado por tales palabras y acciones ambas al parecer tomadas de un momento a otro. Nosotros los mantendremos informados de todo.***

Lo que nadie sabía era la fuerte verdad escondida tras esas simples aclaraciones y la cual iba a hacer la vida de ambos chicos un infierno.


	10. Capítulo X

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el anuncio que se había dado mundialmente acerca de su descanso temporal. Y desde entonces ha estado viviendo en la casa de los Nikiforov, lo cual lograba que:

1-No lograse trabajar correctamente en la noche y concentrarse en sus estudios.

2-Que la convivencia entre él y Viktor se volviera más tensa.

Cada vez más se desesperaba por la actitud bipolar del ruso. Un día está feliz y tranquilo, incluso cariñoso y al otro está tosco, molesto y en cierto grado, hiriente con él. Lo bueno es que sabe contenerse y ser alguien de gran paciencia.

En esos momentos mientras ve la televisión recuerda a su pequeño amigo rubio. A su pequeño tigre. A su Yura. Entonces llega a su mente. Con rapidez busca en el calendario de su celular dándose cuenta que es 23 de Septiembre, en dos días deberá salir y sabe que no será nada fácil gracias a su novio ya que no sabe de qué animo estará ese día.

-OtaBear~- Escucha a Viktor llamarlo con una voz melosa. Tal parece que su novio hoy iba a estar más cariñoso que de costumbre. En otras palabras, quería sexo.

Suspira y sin ganas de hacer llorar al ruso, se dirige hacia la habitación del mayor preparado para complacerlo aunque él también se quita el estrés con una sesión privada de buen sexo.

*  
*  
*  
*  
Yuri se encuentra preocupado y nervioso. Había visto el anuncio del retiro temporal del padre de sus hijos (Así es, a pesar de su momento de depresión, seguía con su idea de que Otabek se volvería su esposo y el padre de sus hijos) y desde ese día ni siquiera le había llamado o enviado el característico mensaje de saludo.

Por lógica sabe que el Kazajo se encuentra con Viktor, sino en su tierra natal con su familia. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que esté preocupado y para que mentir, también se encuentra triste, en verdad extraña los mensajes de Otabek.

Escucha su teléfono sonar, la esperanza de que sea el Kazajo desaparece cuando ve que quien llama es Yakov. Aunque agradeció por ello, ya que así se puede distraer por un tiempo, dentro de poco tiene un evento importante y necesita tener su mente serena.

Aun así, en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de verlo ese día, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Quiere ver al mayor cumplir su promesa.

*  
*  
*  
Faltaba unas horas para que el llegase el momento de ir a ver al pequeño ruso, le ha hecho falta el no verlo ni saber nada de él, después de todo el menor logró colarse en su corazón desde el primer día. Por ello para ese día le había dicho a Markov (un amigo de Viktor de la misma edad) que se encargara de Viktor, a acompañarlo mientras él se encontrase fuera de casa, agradecía mucho que le mayor hubiese llegado temprano.

No quería llegar tarde, quería verlo desde el inicio. Se ve en el espejo. Está listo, solo necesita salir de casa sin ningún inconveniente, pero al solo dar unos pasos le escucha.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas a esta hora?- Pregunta Viktor quien acababa de llegar a la sala y vio a su novio listo para salir.

-Saldré un rato, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos para trabajar más tarde en el bar- Menciona tranquilo ya que no quiere comenzar otra pelea, pero cuando ve la sonrisa forzada en el rostro del mayor sabe que eso no va a ocurrir.

-¿En serio? Pues que casualidad que Lyonya te mandara un mensaje en donde decía que todo ya estaba preparado solo para llegaras a trabajar… mañana- Termina de decir Viktor, quien cruza los brazos y mira con el ceño. Es obvio que está molesto- Ahora dime, Altin ¿Dónde demonios vas a esta hora?

-Voy al centro por unas horas- Vuelve a decir intentando de nuevo calmarse.

-Hoy vas a ir a verlo ¿No es verdad?- Eso llama su atención y al mismo tiempo hace que sus manos se formen en puños.

-Si ya sabías entonces para que estás preguntando-

-¡Tú tienes que estar aquí! ¡Yo te necesito conmigo!- Comienza a llorar de nuevo cambiando su ánimo de enojo a frustración -¡Yo soy tu novio! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ir con él?!

-Por qué ahora es él quien me necesita y no voy a dejarlo solo- Termina de decir y sin ver a Viktor sale de casa. Ya fuera puede escuchar el llanto del mayor y como este era consolado por su amigo.

Si bien su mente le dice que regrese y esté al tanto de su novio, su corazón le ordena que siga caminando y vaya en su motocicleta hacia aquel lugar. Donde su pequeño tigre.

Después de todo, él tenía una promesa que cumplir y una muy importante.

*  
*  
*  
Era hora, Yuri se encuentra nervioso, es su gran día. Lleva su mirada donde su abuelo quien le sonríe dándole su apoyo. Respira profundo, buscando la manera de tranquilizar sus nervios además de su corazón, al no verlo.

Pero antes de que realizar aquello que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida, ocurrió lo que más había esperado.

-¡Buena suerte, Yura!-

Una sonrisa sincera ahora adornaba su rostro como un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_“El sí vino… ¡Cumplió su promesa!”_

Esa misma noche, todos los medios dieron la noticia de la nueva estrella del patinaje, **Yuri Plisetsky.**


	11. Capítulo XI

Mientras Otabek se encontraba celebrando la victoria de Yuri, cierto Ruso les observaba con ira desde la comodidad de su sala junto a Markov quien hacia un tiempo logró calmarlo.

El de cabello plateado abraza fuertemente la almohada que tiene en sus brazos al ver lo feliz que su novio se ve junto con el menor (quien le abraza del cuello). Una felicidad como si los presentes ni las cámaras estuviesen en dicho lugar, solo ellos.

 _“¿Por el te fuiste y me dejaste aquí? Yo soy tu novio debo ser más importante para ti aun más en la condición en la que estoy”_ Es lo que cruza por la mente de Viktor mientras los celos de instalan en su pecho y aunque no lo quiera, lágrimas también se acumulan en sus ojos. Toma aire. Apaga la televisión y se dirige directamente a su habitación sin siquiera importarle que el otro seguía junto a él.

Markov suspira derrotado y cansado _“¿Cómo es que Otabek lo aguanta? Siento que en cualquier momento me va a dar un derrame”_ piensa este mientras masajes su frente en un intento de controlar su dolor de cabeza.

-A la próxima que mejor llame a Chris o mejor me pego un tiro en la cabeza… Al menos así no voy a sufrir tanto solo unos cuantos segundos -Dice para si mismo para luego acomodarse mejor en el sofá de la sala y poder cerrar los ojos un momento.

*

*

*

Otabek no logra quitar la sonrisa ni el orgullo que emanan de él. Su pequeño amigo. Su confidente. Su soldado. Su Yura ha ganado el primer lugar de su primera presentación sobre hielo. Todo resultó ser un gran éxito. Por ello le abraza con un poco más de fuerza (lo lleva cargado en sus brazos) mientras junto a Nikolai se dirigen a los vestidores para que el menor se cambiase para luego ir a casa.

Yuri en cambio si había ganado la presentación pero en esos momentos siente que el mejor premio es estar envuelto en los brazos de su amado Kazajo a quien no tenia intenciones de soltar hasta que un chico mayor rubio y castaño apareció y llamó a Otabek para conversar con él.

Al verlo se da cuenta que es el patinador Suizo Christophe Giacometti de 20 años de edad. No le extraña que esté en ese lugar pero si el hecho de que quisiese hablar con Otabek, logrando que los celos regresaran a él. Con un puchero entro a los vestidores a cambiarse.

Chris había visto a Otabek apoyar al pequeño Yurashka, pero no se encontraba con Viktor eso le llamó la atención ya que a como estaba su amigo de cabellos plateados no era para que lo dejasen solo así que fue rápido tras el Kazajo y conversar con él al respecto.

Al llegar sonrió divertido al ver el rostro del menor por haberlo separado de Otabek. Ambos Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar en donde podían conversar tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo está, Viktor?- Pregunta Chris con una sonrisa - ¿Con quien lo dejaste?

-Esta bien, o al menos eso creo, lo dejé con Markov así que lo cuidará bien- Responde Otabek para luego preguntar - ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en Suiza practicando para tu próxima competencia?

-Tengo suficiente tiempo para ello, además quise ver a las nuevas promesas del patinaje sobre hielo- Dice Chris aunque por la expresión en el rostro del Kazajo sabe que este no le cree- Bueno, vine a pasar tiempo con Masumi- Admite.

Otabek le ve para luego sonreír de lado – Si, a pasar tiempo como más que simples primos ¿No? – Ante esto Chris no pudo evitar reír divertido ni menos el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas – De cualquier manera, cuando logres dejar de empiernarte con tu novio-primo podrías ir a visitarnos, al menos tu si puedes conversar tranquilamente con Viktor-

-Haré lo mejor que pueda con Viktor, por que con Masumi soy todo un experto – Dice Chris guiñando el ojo para luego ponerse serio – No deberías de estar aquí, a como escuché a Viktor la última vez que le llamé no te irá nada bien cuando llegues tarde a casa, te sugiero que vayas ahora.

Sin más Chris de fue de ese lugar para encontrarse con su amado Masumi dejando a Otabek quien suspira y acepta lo que dice el rubio es cierto. Camina de nuevo en busca de Nikolai y Yuri hasta que los encuentra conversando en uno de los pasillos. Con el dolor del mundo se despedirse el menor.

Yuri se siente triste ya que quiere pasar más tiempo con su ídolo, entonces recuerda la otra parte de la promesa – Esta bien, lo entiendo… ¡Pero tiene que darme lo que yo quiera ya que gané el primer lugar! – Dijo Yuri viendo fijamente a Otabek.

Nikolai estaba a punto de llamarle la atención a su nieto por semejante petición pero fue interrumpido por el Kazajo – Es justo, después de todo lo prometí – Se agacha para quedar a la altura del menor – Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Yuri traga fuerte y se sonroja. Toma un poco de aire y mira seriamente a Otabek – Quiero que me de un beso – Termina defiendo señalando con uno de sus dedos su labio dando a entender donde quería ser besado.

Ambos adultos quedan en shock, ninguno se espero aquello (bueno, Nikolai si pero no tan pronto) Otabek aclara su garganta un poco indeciso e incómodo por ello ve a Nikolai y para su sorpresa este le da una afirmación con la cabeza, de nuevo ve al menor quien lo mira con un brillo en sus ojos, sonríe, toma en sus manos el rostro del menor y lo acerca al suyo hasta que ambos labios se conectan en un corto beso que dura unos pocos segundos pero que para Yuri fue duro una eternidad.

Minutos después Otabek se va dejando a un Yuri sonrojado y emocionado y aun Nikolai dudando de si mismo de ser un buen abuelo dejando a alguien mayor besar a su nieto.

*

*

*

Al llegar a casa fue directo a dejar su moto en el garaje para luego cerrar y entrar a la sala de estar en donde ve a su amigo con la mitad del cuerpo en el sofá y la otra en el piso. Cuando está más cerca observa como este ronca y un río de baba cae de la comisura de su labio. No puede evitar reír aunque se siente mal por haberlo dejado lidiando solo con Viktor.

-Oye, Markov, despierta – Le llama Otabek moviendo a su amigo de los hombros, ve como este da un pequeño brinco y abre lentamente los ojos.

Markov observa o intenta hacerlo por un momento hasta que luego de parpadear un par de veces logra ver normalmente y ve a Otabek cerca de él – Maldita sea, tenia un maravilloso momento en el que yo moría – Dice para luego suspirar.

-Se supone que te vas a morir cuando te atragantes con un hueso de pollo, recuerda tu mismo lo dijiste – Ambos ríen como niños ante eso.

Ya estando de pie, Otabek le ayuda y guía hacia uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la casa de Nikiforov, este cae como piedra sobre la cama.

Ahora es el turno del Kazajo y reza para que no escapen gritos de ira esta noche. Suspira. Abre la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y entra en la habitación silenciosamente hasta llegar a la cama en donde puede ver la gran y hermosa cabellera plateada de su pareja.

-No digas nada… No tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo solo quiero que me abraces y no me Sueltes – Dice Viktor aun dandole la espalda.

Otabek obedece, tampoco quiere discutir con su pareja, se deshace de su ropa hasta quedar en su bóxer de color negro, para luego acostarse en la cama y cubrirse con la suave sábana de esta. Sin esperarlo, Viktor se da la vuelta y se acomoda a su costado abrazándolo por la cintura y su rostro se esconde en el cuello del moreno.

-Sostenme en tus brazos como antes, pasemos una noche tranquila sin importar el resto del mundo, solo nosotros dos juntos – Dice Viktor acercándose más y quien sonríe al sentir los cálidos brazos del moreno rodear su cintura y sostenerlo con delicadeza.

Otabek luego de unos minutos se aleja un poco y sostiene el rostro del de cabello plateado y hacen que se vean. Viktor le ve con los ojos semi abiertos y un sonrojo en su rostro, de un momento a otro se encuentran besando.

Esa noche ambos deciden entregarse al amor y después de tanto tiempo de tanto sexo vuelven a hacer el amor, de manera lenta y apasionada. Encendiendo de nuevo la llama en su relación.

*

*

*

-Puta madre, hoy no es mi día – Dice un molesto Markov mientras se cubre la cabeza con una almohada para bloquear los gritos y gemidos de la pareja - ¿Es posible que me auto asfixie con esta almohada?


	12. Capítulo XII

Ya han pasado otros meses.

Luego de aquella noche las cosas entre Viktor y Otabek se calmaron un poco y de nuevo se habían reconciliado. Otabek fue tratado con la ley del hielo por parte de su amigo quien tuvo que pasar 1 semana sin dormir ya que en su mente se habían quedado los gemidos de la pareja.

Los padres de Viktor siempre llegaron 1 vez por mes para visitar a su hijo, siempre ignorando al Kazajo a pesar de que a veces su hijo les regañaba por ello. Pero ello sabían que esa felicidad no iba a durar mucho.

Chris cumplió con su promesa, durante su estadía en Rusia llegaba 3 veces por semana a visitar a su gran amigo y en cierto punto, ídolo. Siempre iba solo y es que su relación con Masumi permanecía en secreto, solo Otabek lo sabia, estaba seguro de que si Viktor se enteraba lo haría conocer a los 4 vientos y era algo que no quería, si alguien tenia que revelar todo seria el mismo.

En un punto, el de cabello plateado era lo único en la mente del Kazajo (claro a parte de su madre y hermana) o al menos eso pensaba ya que Otabek aunque poco, él siguió comunicándose con su pequeño Yuri, cuando podía le felicitaba por sus logros y fama en la pista del patinaje. 

No era consciente del sentimiento que poco a poco crecía dentro de el hacia el menor.

Otabek retomó sus trabajos y estudio de nuevo, no quiso desperdiciar más tiempo en ello. Tanto para acabar sus estudios y realizar sus practicas como para seguir apoyando a su mamá y a su hermana menor, a ambas siempre les llamaba antes de ir a trabajar en los clubes o bares de Rusia.

Claro, también conversaba con sus dos amigos que conoció en Canadá en donde parecía que el menor de cabello negro se comunicaba más con él.

Luego lo que ambos padres del Ruso pensaron pasó… La pareja de nuevo discutió y esa vez el Kazajo no se quedó callado.

-¡Sigues conversando con él ¿No es verdad?!- Reclamó Vitkor cuando ambos estaban en la habitación.

-Si, Viktor. No voy a dejar de hablar con quien considero mi mejor amigo solo por un capricho tuyo-

-¡No es un capricho! ¡Siempre estás mas interesado en él que en mi! ¡A él si le escuchas todo y a mi no! – Luego dijo algo que no debió haber dicho – También esta lo de tu paga ¿Por qué siempre le tienes que enviar la mayor parte a tu mamá? ¡¿Acaso no esta tu papá para que la mantenga?! – No dijo nada más gracias a Otabek.

-¡CALLATE DE UN PUTA VEZ! Me importa una mierda que me reclames de cosas, hasta te dejo pasar algunas cosas que dices de Yura ¡Pero con MI MAMÁ y/o MI HERMANA, nadie pero NADIE se mete con ellas! – Mencionó Otabek con una expresión de enojo en su rostro – Yo no te reclamo por como mal gastas tu maldito dinero y en donde termina por que a decir verdad me tiene sin cuidado – Tomó aire intentando calmar su enojo cosa que funcionó un poco – Además a ti no te interesa lo que haga YO con MI DINERO por algo me lo gano YO. Con MI ESFUERZO. MI SUDOR – Respiraba rápidamente debido a la ira que lo abarcaba - ¿Sabes qué? ¡A LA MIERDA! ¿ESO QUERÍAS, NO? ¡PUES FELICIDADES! ¡LOGRASTE HACERME ENOJAR! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODA ESTA MIERDA! ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!– sin más se dirigió a tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-O-otabek ¡Espera! – Intento Detenerlo, Viktor.

Pero Otabek ni se detuvo ni siquiera volteo a ver atrás, simplemente salió de la casa y no volvió de nuevo.

Durante un Tiempo, Otabek volvió a quedarse en los cuartos que sus jefes le ofrecían cuando trabajaba, se comunicaba diariamente con su mamá y hermana y de vez en cuando con sus amigos. Tres veces por semana, Markov le iba a visitar para tratar de animarlo.

Dos meses después regresó a Kazajistán con su familia, quienes como siempre le recibieron con brazos abiertos. Pasó ahí casi 3 meses, en los cuales le contó todo pero absolutamente todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo fuera, sus problemas, sus amigos pero principalmente de su situación con respecto a Viktor. Basta decir ese día que lo contó todo a su madre, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Al mismo tiempo, esos meses en casa, Otabek no se comunicó de nuevo con Viktor, quien si lo hacia era Yakov quien iba a visitar todos los días al de cabello plateado y le mantenía al tanto de todo lo que hacia.

Su estancia en casa le sirvió para relajarse, despejar su mente y preparar todo para cuando fuese el momento de que aquel asunto sucediese… A la 3era semana del segundo mes regresó a Rusia pero su espera no duró mucho ya que al cumplirse el 3er mes recibió una llamada de Yakov a altas horas de la noche...

Fue hora de resolver ese ‘asunto’.

Estuvo en la casa de los Nikiforov pero su estadía fue solo de 1 semana ya que tuvo que resolver los últimos asuntos pendientes, luego de ello regresó a casa.

Solo que esta vez no iba solo...

*

*

*

**Bueno, nuevo capitulo! Lamento si no es tan bueno pero era necesario, además de que tenia que actualizar algo de esta historia ¿No? Perdón por el horror ortográfico.**

**Por cierto de nuevo lamento la demora pero es que he estado muy distraída y estar al tanto de un traslado de carrera. ¡ALLÁ VOY INGLES! Estoy tan feliz por ello.**

**Y el anuncio más importante! ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CERCA DE TERMINAR!!!! Ya faltan pocos capítulos para el fin, no les voy a decir cuantos faltan, eso será secreto. Será mi primera historia terminada TvT jajajaja.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

 


End file.
